A Usurpadora
by TheFrozenMoon
Summary: Era um novo corpo, novos hábitos, novo tudo. Eu mesma - mesmo - em pura renovação. Um dia a máscara cairia, estava convicta, mas por enquanto - e por enquanto também é tempo - eu me daria ao luxo de ter o belo rosto de Draco Malfoy e o divino amor de Pansy Parkinson.
1. 1

_Un día llegaré con un disfraz._

_Distinto el color, la misma faz._

_Te desarmaré, ni cuentas te darás_

_para entregarte el corazón._

1

E de alguma forma eu sempre soube que ela jamais seria minha amiga como as outras. Nada mais sei sobre o mundo corrompido de hoje, mas naquela época ter onze anos era ser criança. E eu ingressei em Hogwarts com os olhos maravilhados de uma criança bruxa que esperou durante anos para por os pés no lugar mais mágico do mundo. Eu agora era uma bruxa de verdade, aprenderia a usar magia com grandes mestres. E o melhor de tudo: Eu pertencia à Casa pela qual passara toda a minha família materna. Eu era uma discípula de Salazar Slytherin.

Como era naturalmente sociável, não demorei a fazer amizade com minhas colegas de quarto. Havia Milicent Bulstrode, uma menina baixa e gordinha, cheia de sardas. Sua risada era contagiante. A outra garota, Dafne Greengrass, era o extremo oposto de Milly. Alta, loura, magra. Parecia ter catorze anos. Provavelmente fora criada sob o molde insuportável de boas maneiras, que esqueceu após os primeiros meses em Hogwarts. Mas essa história cria outras histórias, e eu quero falar de Pan. Pansy Parkinson parecia usar frequentemente um aviso luminoso de "não perturbe". Sua cama era a mais afastada, e todos os dias ela trocava umas poucas palavras conosco e ia se refugiar embaixo dos lençóis com um livro. Ela era um tanto intimidadora, e logo em minha primeira manhã em Hogwarts ergui-me da cama ao mesmo tempo que ela. Paramos frente a frente e eu não sabia como me livrar da garotinha excessivamente branca, de cabelos pretos cortados em chanel, que parecia ter saído diretamente de um daqueles filmes trouxas de terror. É, eu entendo de cinema e literatura trouxa porque sou mestiça. Meu pai é extremamente fascinado por Edgar Allan Poe. Sim, é por isso que me chamo Lenore. Mas não percamos o foco. Pansy me deu um bom dia quase grunhido e se arrastou para o banheiro.

A aula de Poções era um verdadeiro suplício para mim. Eu era nervosa e impaciente, não conseguia ter a menor delicadeza pra distribuir os ingredientes e esperar o tempo certo de fervura. O professor Snape certamente me odiava, mas por alguma razão eu gostava muito dele. Acho que pelo fato de ele sempre constranger Harry Potter. Garoto insuportável.

- Ok, fogo lento, é isso? – murmurei comigo mesma.

- Só depois dos primeiros três minutos de cozimento.

A voz inesperada veio do garoto que estava ao meu lado. Tinha um rosto fino e os cabelos quase brancos de tão louros, impecavelmente penteados, o que me instigou a vontade de rir.

- É sério? – indaguei.

- É o que está escrito nas instruções.

- Merda. Já se passaram pelo menos cinco minutos. E agora?

- Vai ter que refazer. Mas eu te ajudo.

- É gentil de sua parte. Lenore Baker.

- Draco Malfoy.

E sob o olhar reprovador de Snape, conheci Malfoy. Após o almoço, já éramos amigos e Harry Potter era o nosso inimigo comum.

- E você viu aquele garoto com ele? É um Weasley, sabe? Aquela família miserável que se reproduz como coelhos. O pai dele é uma piada no Ministério.

- Minha mãe trabalha no Ministério.

- O meu pai também, Lucius Malfoy. Seu pai faz o quê?

- Meu pai escreve, mas não profissionalmente. O dinheiro que ele poderia ganhar não vale nada no nosso mundo.

- Seu pai é...

- Trouxa, sim. E eu sou mestiça. Ainda dá tempo de fugir, Draco Malfoy.

- Não, não. Mestiços não são como sangues-ruins.

- É, nós ficamos no meio do caminho.

- E você é legal.

- Você acha?

- Por enquanto parece que sim.

Eu sorri para o meu novo amigo e os anos se passaram.

xxx

N.A.: Okay, eu sei que o nome e a música com que comecei são daquela novela do SBT que, aliás, está reprisando e eu não perco nenhum capítulo. Mas a ideia é totalmente diferente, acreditem! x)


	2. 2

2

Em quatro anos a minha vida deu uma reviravolta. Eu era a melhor aluna em praticamente todas as matérias. Exceto Poções, talvez. Fizera amizade com metade da escola, embora considerasse apenas alguns. Meu cabelo crescera em cachos negros e volumosos, meu corpo ganhara formas de mocinha. Milicent, Dafne, Pansy e eu tínhamos agora um bonito laço de amizade. Sim, com muita paciência levamos a garota sombria e mal humorada para o nosso lado. Devo admitir que éramos mais ligadas do que as outras meninas, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia ver em Pansy uma melhor amiga. Era simples: eu a amava.

Não é fácil admitir uma coisa assim. Acordar em um dia como qualquer outro e dizer: "Oh, sou lésbica". Não. Amar uma menina não estava nos meus planos. Especialmente quando essa menina era apaixonada pelo garoto que era apaixonado por mim. Confuso? Verá que não. Pense numa sucessão de fatos: Draco se apaixonara por mim, eu me apaixonara por Pansy e Pansy se apaixonara por Draco. Era como um círculo. E eu queria dizer ao Draco que me esquecesse de vez, mas assim ele procuraria Pansy, não? Melhor não arriscar. Um dia eu estava com ela sob a sombra de um carvalho velho.

- Lenny... Lenny, você não gosta mesmo do Draco?

- Eu já disse que não.

- Mas nem um pouquinho?

- Não, Pan, não gosto. Pra mim ele e uma mandrágora dão na mesma.

Ela riu aliviada.

- Você acha que um dia ele vai olhar pra mim?

- Bom, aí eu já não sei. Acho que não.

- Por quê?

- Porque se ele gosta de mim, então tem um gosto péssimo, não? E você é bonita.

- Não seja idiota. Eu achei que você estivesse falando sério.

- Mas eu estou. Você me odeia?

- Como?

- Por Draco gostar de mim. Você me odeia?

- Não, Lenny, claro que não. Que culpa você tem?

- Nenhuma que eu saiba. Seu cabelo está bonito hoje. O que você fez?

- Penteei.

Caímos as duas numa gargalhada inocente. Eu gostava dela assim, rindo descontraída. Mas também gostava de Pansy feroz, duelando em aula ou fora dela. E quando ela dormia, que visão do Paraíso! Dormia o sono leve de uma criança, embora ao acordar sua cara fosse puro rancor. Era a minha geniosa, rancorosa, insuportável e linda. E eu seria capaz de qualquer loucura, mas não cometia a loucura de me declarar.

Era dezembro e a neve caía em flocos grossos. Alguns de meus amigos brincavam na neve, agasalhados, outros papeavam à beira da lareira. Mas eu estava cumprindo detenção na sala fria de Snape.

- Sinto muito, não vou limpar esse frasco.

- Ah não?

- É nojento.

- Tudo bem, como queira. Há um vaso sanitário que já não é limpo há algum tempo. Me parece uma boa troca.

- E o senhor acha que eu vou limpar o _seu_ vaso sanitário?

- E por que não? Tenho liberdade para escolher a detenção que quiser.

- E o que tem nesse frasco?

- Esterco de dragão.

- Bom, que seja. Entre o esterco do dragão e o seu, fico com o do dragão.

Não foi tão ruim quanto eu pensava. Aposto que a experiência do vaso sanitário de Snape seria bem mais traumática. Eu até me acostumei, e estava limpando calmamente frascos com vísceras que eu fazia questão de não saber do que se tratavam.

- Baker, eu preciso resolver algo rapidamente. Volto em cinco minutos e não se desvie do trabalho.

- Tudo bem, vá em paz.

Era como uma saída estratégica de novela, mas era de verdade. Assim que Snape trancou a porta, eu me direcionei ao armário que vira há aproximadamente um quarto de hora. Havia várias garrafinhas com um líquido esverdeado. Em cada uma, havia um rótulo escrito "polissuco". Era um verdadeiro estoque. Na hora em que botei os olhos nos frasquinho, mil ideias perpassaram por minha cabeça, ideias que eu precisava organizar depois. Mas de uma coisa eu estava certa: precisava de parte daquele estoque. De modo que peguei alguns, enfiei na bolsa e rearranjei os outros para que o furto não fosse notado. Quando Snape retornou, eu estava limpando o frasco de alguma coisa esquisita que parecia ser o cérebro de alguma criatura ainda mais estanha.

Escondi o meu tesouro no meu malão, mas ainda não sabia o que fazer com ele. Mentira, eu sabia sim, só não tinha coragem. Seria maldade, maldade demais. Refleti uma noite inteira, até chegar à conclusão de que vale tudo no amor e na guerra.

N.A.: Eu recebi dois reviews lindos no capítulo anterior, mas não sei por que cargas d'água eu não consegui responder o_o. Fica aqui meu agradecimento e espero que a história esteja agradando! x)

Ah, outra coisa! Agora que eu percebi que a gente pode por uma imagem de capa. Yay! :D  
Enfim, o certo seria eu ter desenhado alguma coisa minha, mas fiquei com preguiça e não tenho tanto talento assim. Aí achei uma no google. Desconheço a autoria, mas aí está a página de onde eu retirei: . ?image_id=35998.


	3. 3

3

- Por que você parece que quer me beijar e foge?

- Porque não quero que seja assim, na frente dos outros. Sou reservada.

- E então?

- Olha, Draco, existe um lugar. Uma sala no terceiro andar que parece que ninguém usa há séculos...

- Sei.

- É pra onde nós iremos.

- Agora?

- Antes que eu me arrependa.

- Você bebeu?

- Topa ou não topa?

- Claro que eu topo. Eu sempre gostei de você, e...

- Pois então, vamos lá. Eu te conduzo.

Avaliei outra vez a sala na qual já estava de olho há alguns dias. Ampla, sombria e afastada. Com feitiços de proteção antirruídos ficaria perfeita. Eu não sabia para que aquela sala já havia sido usada, mas tinha bem cara de cativeiro. Uma porta discreta escondia um banheiro minúsculo, com vaso sanitário e chuveiro. Na porta de entrada, se você batesse três vezes com a varinha em uma pequena saliência em forma de fenda, uma portinhola se abria, por onde se podia passar alimento e roupas para o... ah, prisioneiro. Palavra forte. Como eu descobri essa sala e todos esses detalhes? Eu mesma não sei. Só digo que me foi de grande valia ter uma mãe que começou a trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios no Ministério da Magia aos dezenove anos e nunca saiu de lá. Ela me ensinou a ter bom faro para mistérios, digamos assim.

Mas é claro que Malfoy não sabia de nada disso. Nós entramos na sala e ele estava radiante. Sinceramente, o que vira em mim? Eu não era bonita. Ao menos não mais do que Pansy. Acho que ele farejou minha áurea misteriosa. Ou pressentiu a maldade contida que eu me esforçava para não deixar vir à tona.

- Vinho?

- Como?

- Perguntei se você quer vinho – eu disse calmamente enquanto tirava uma garrafa de vinho tinto e dois copos comuns de minha mochila.

- Onde... Como você arranjou isso? – indagou estupefato.

- Roubei na cozinha, de uma elfa bêbada. Winky é o nome dela, parece, e tem uma adega que provavelmente não formou por meios lícitos. Ladrão que rouba de ladrão tem cem anos de perdão.

- Você acha que ela roubou essa garrafa?

- Essa e as outras.

- Mas de quem?

- Sei lá, não vem ao caso – eu disse servindo a bebida – ah, e os copos eu emprestei da cozinha também. Mas esses eu vou devolver.

- Sei...

- É sério, vou devolver. Brindemos a nós.

Não foi difícil. Draco sorveu a bebida de uma vez, enquanto eu apenas encostei o copo aos lábios.

- Tem um gosto diferente dos vinhos que eu já provei – ele disse fitando o copo quase vazio.

- Exótico, talvez?

- Você não vai beber?

- Eu estou bebendo. Mas gosto de beber aos poucos, sentindo o gosto estalar na minha língua.

- Eu não vi você bebendo.

- Claro que não, nem poderia ter visto. Foi direto ao próprio copo, como um cão sedento.

- A que brindávamos mesmo?

- A nós.

- O que te fez mudar de ideia sobre mim?

- Paixão. Forte como essa bebida, capaz de cometer um crime.

- Uau. Você é intensa.

- Você acha?

- Eu acho que... Caramba, de repente me deu um sono...

- O que você anda fazendo de noite em vez de dormir?

- Bem, você está apaixonada e não estamos em pu... públi... Espera, Lenore, preciso me sentar um pouco.

- Tudo bem.

Ele se sentou encostado à parede e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado. Não suportava manter os olhos abertos. Eu me aproximei, cautelosa.

- Lenore – ele disse num fio de voz – o que tinha nessa bebida?

Delicadamente afastei os cabelos louros e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Um sopro de Hipnos.


End file.
